finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Feolthanos
Feolthanos the Eternal (フォルサノス, Forusanosu) is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. The self proclaimed God of the Aegyl, he has been alive for a long time, thanks to the Auracite. With the barrier around Lemurés gone, he has started a plot to get revenge on the world. This vengeance is prompted by the Occuria, who tried to dominate the aegyl, thus causing Feolthanos to take them to Lemurés. Plot Exodus to the Skies Long ago, Feolthanos was the leader of the Aegyl. During his rule, he took a Viera wife and had children. These children would become the Feol Viera, named after him. However, during his rule, he revolted against the Occuria, and took his people to Lemurés, using the Auraliths to lock Lemurés away in Mist, evading the Occuria while trapping himself and his people inside. Before he did it, Feolthanos left behind treasures for his Viera children, in the form of some Auracite and a giant airship, the Galbana. He hoped that they would be able to reach him some day in Lemurés. When his people took flight and settlted in the land of Lemurés, Feolthanos wrote the Canon, a book of verse laying down the foundations and principles for the new aegyl community. Though his people had found a new home, Feolthanos still harbored a hatred and vengeance against the Occuria in his heart. Filled with revenge, he used the Auracite to build a palace high in the sky, even above the Purvama. There, he absorbed the Auracites' power, melding with the Auralith in his palace to become a god himself. He also used the other two Auraliths to steal the anima of the rest of the aegyl to prevent disputes and make them easier to control. However, he could not extend his crushing grip to the land of Ivalice, due to the barrier of the Occuria. Centuries later, thanks to all the mist Dr. Cid released from the Sun-Cryst, the barrier around Lemurés faded, and Feolthanos could begin his revenge on the land from which his people had been exiled so long ago. Possessing the young Feol Viera Mydia, Feolthanos turned her into the Judge of Wings, an embodiment of his anger and hatred. It was because of the recent loss of her love Velis and the fact she was a Feol Viera that made her the best choice to be possessed. Crusade Using Mydia, Feolthanos gathered Auracite from all the main islands located in Lemurés to give to greedy Sky Pirates. He would use their anima to become even stronger. However, the young sky pirate Vaan and his friends started to interfere. After meeting Velis on the jungle island of Tswarra, the sky pirates began to realize that the Judge of Wings was but a pawn to a higher power. When Ashe and Basch joined Vaan's team and explored Ivalice for clues, they uncovered a relic in the Glabados Ruins that explained Feolthanos' past and motives. Venturing to the Feol Warren, they found and fought a sorrowful and murderous Mydia, who had just completed killing off the last of her race. When Mydia herself was defeated, her cold and manipulative shell of armor melted away, allowing the Feol Viera to finally break free of the chains placed on her. Sadly, the damage to her body was too great, and Mydia asked the sky pirates to defeat Feolthanos as she died in the exiled home of his wives and children. By following Eternity's March, Vaan and his friends reached the Keep of Forgotten Time, Feolthanos' fortress high in the sky. They battled a army of illusion Aegyl and an illusion version of Feolthanos, and found out his true nature as the last Auralith. This Auracite gave him incredible summoning powers, and so the ensuing fight was tough. They eventually overcame all the summoned Yarhi, and pleaded with the aegyl god to stop his tyranny. But their intentions were for naught, and Feolthanos summoned a cloned Mydia that they once again battled. By this time, however, he had already absorbed enough spiritual power and caused the room to collapse, sending the party fleeing. Fall from Glory A portal to the Womb of Feolthanos opened, and the party ventured in. Here, they traveled deeper into a maze of Feolthanos' own dreams and soul, battling ancient Aegyl along the way. They eventually found Feolthanos, who now was a giant demonic Yarhi called Feolthanos Exultant. However, the party managed to defeat the monstrosity in battle, and the powers he had drained from the aegyl faded away. Back in Feolthanos' throne room, Vaan found himself alone, and Feolthanos appeared in his throne. Even though he had lost all the power of the anima, he was still incredibly strong, and nearly killed Vaan. However, Vaan's friends showed up, and together, they finally defeated the misguided Aegyl. Realizing what he'd done, Feolthanos finally allowed himself to fade away. However, with him gone, Lemurés started to crumble and fall from the sky, never to be seen by the people of Ivalice again. Etymology It is likely that "thanos" is a reference to the Greek word thanatos, the personification of death and mortality. Category: Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings non-player characters Category: Villains Category: Final Bosses